Slender Hunt
by Detective Max 1412
Summary: <html><head></head>My friends and I go looking for Slender Man, but we end up separated. We each meet him in turn. These are our reactions. Oneshot.</html>


**Hey mina!**

**Yay, It's October! That means Halloween. The costumes, the trick-or-treaters, so much fun! In honor of the Halloween spirit I've written this oneshot of my favorite creepy-pasta, Slender Man!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The characters are my actual friends. Their reactions in this are how they would probably actually react to meeting the Slender Man.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Slender. I wish I did, but I don't**

**Rosalina: Thanks for including us Max**

**Rygart: Yeah. This should be fun!**

**Saphira: Everything is fun with friends.**

**Me: aaaww! Thanks guys! **

**On with the horror! *Laughs manically* **

"I can't believe we're even doing this! It's crazy!" Saphira said as we all got out of Rygart's car.

The most inhuman squeal came out of my mouth, "I know right! This so awesome! I'm so excited; I can't wait to meet him!" I started to squirm, I couldn't stay still.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Saphira muttered.

Rygart went over to Saphira and hugged her, "Don't worry; as long as we stick together we should be fine."

"Thanks Rygart." Saphira said as she hugged him back.

Rosalina looked at me, "Rygart's right Max, we need to stay together. Max, are you even listening to me?"

I turned around to look at her, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Rosalina. Come on! Let's go already!"

Rygart grabbed my shoulder to stop me, "Hold it Max. First, you need a flashlight. Second, Let me get my gun."

"Fine, but hurry!" I pouted.

"The fact that you're so eager to meet something that supposedly kills everyone it meets is kind of terrifying." Saphira pointed out.

"Thanks, I love you to Saphira." I said sarcastically.

Rygart came back with gun in hand, "OK, we're all ready to go now."

I cheered, "Yay! Finally! Ikuzou!" I shouted as I ran ahead.

"Max wait we have to stick together! Max!" Rosalina called after me. "I'll go bring her back."

"So much for sticking together." Rygart muttered.

Saphira grabbed his hand, "Yeah."

**With Max**

"Slender Man! Slender Man, where are you!" I called into the darkness.

_Oh come on! Where is he!?_

"Slender Man! Dammit! Where are you Slender Man?"

I continued to walk as the forest converged around me.

**With Rosalina**

"Dammit Max, where are you!?" Rosalina shouted into the forest.

"She's always doing this. Running headlong into danger. Getting us lost or separated. And to top it all off, she's chasing after a myth." She muttered under her breath.

*Crack!*

"Max, is that you?" Rosalina turned around.

In front of her was the so-called myth, Slender Man.

"Huh, you do exist. Max was right, who knew?" Rosalina said calmly. "I better go tell her; lest she find out I met you and didn't at least try to find her. Well, I'll be seeing you then." She said as she walked away.

**With** **Rygart** **and Saphira**

"Dammit, why do we have to look for the Slender Man in this forest? And at night no less." Saphira complained, clinging to Rygart's arm.

"Well according to Max's research this forest is where most of the known Slender Man sightings are centered. And as for why we're searching at night, they all occurred in the dead of night. At least, that's what Max said." Rygart explained.

Saphira looked at him surprised, "Wait, Max researched this? She never does unnecessary work, let alone research."

Rygart laughed, "I was surprised when she told me to. But then she showed me the papers she had printed off the internet. There were at least 20 pages."

Saphira gasped, "20 pages! That's crazy!"

*Snap!*

"What was that!?" Saphira squeaked.

They turned around, and saw him, the Slender Man.

Saphira screamed and Rygart pulled out his gun and started shooting.

**With Rosalina**

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

"Those were gun shots. Rygart and Saphira must have met him as well. Well at least this makes it easier to find everyone. "Rosalina thought out loud as she started running toward the gun shots.

**With Max**

"That must have been Rygart. Why Couldn't I find Slender Man first dammit!" I whined as I was running through the dark forest towards the gun shots. As I broke through the trees into a clearing I saw him, Slender Man. He was just standing there, not at all phased by the bullets being shot at him.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Rosalina burst through the trees just as the last shot rang out.

Rygart cursed, "Dammit! Out of ammo!"

As soon as I heard that I cheered, "Slendy!3" I ran up to Slender Man and hugged him.

"Max what the-" Rygart said when he noticed me. When I hugged Slander Man he stopped and stared. "Did she just glomp the Slender Man?"

"Yes, yes she did." Rosalina said as she walked over to him and Saphira.

Still hugging Slender Man I turned my head to look at my friends, "Can I keep him?" I begged.

They all face palmed.

**Hahahaha yeah. That is exactly what I would do. Leave a review or favorite if you love Slender Man! The song this time was Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach.**


End file.
